Shrunken Ghoul
by Shimigitsu
Summary: As you all know of what happened to Shinichi Kudou, Kaneki too has turned into a child.
1. chapter 1

Kaneki's POV...

"WHA..WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME??!!" I shouted. Giving a terrified look of my hands, shaking with disbelief of what I'm seeing before me. I couldn't believe how was this even possible. They were small, a kind of like a child's. Anxiety soon consumed me as I hesitantly tried to move them, by slowly closing it and finally turning them into fist. I felt myself questioning. What the hell just happened? How did I turned up like this?! And my voice...it is not my usual tone and why does it sounds small? Could this be..did..did she turned me into a child?!

I looked around at each of my limbs, my height and the sight of my loose clothes and with this...my answer was solved from just mare seconds.

"Hahaha~you look so CUTE Kaneki-kun" said the blonde girl beside me, who was clutching her stomach. Laughing how my appearance changed.

Emphasizing the word Cute, I impatiently stood up, my loose clothes, slightly tilting to my left side, "WHAT WAS THAT?"I unemotionally snapped, giving her a death glare. She gave me an innocent smile as she noticed my glares.

Okay. You are starting to annoy me now...

"Oh~don't get angry at me Kaneki-kun. I granted your wish, didn't I?"

"By shrunking me into a child?!"

"Correction! I made you drink the pill which resulted you to shrunk into a child..and Hai~!" She happily replied and in one swoop, she hugged me.

"..That..doesn't even make sense.." I struggled on at the girl's affection and her actions of cuddling me like a stuffed animal. I'm still trying to ignore the sight of her chest and the smooth, soft touch of it.

Hearing my words, she gently put me down, "That Kaneki..." she smirked and pulled up a pair of glasses off her nose and continued, "..is the first hurdle to your ACTUAL WISH!!" As she said those words, she pointed her pointer up the sky while giving, what you called a 'victory pose'. My mind was racing from the sudden turn of events.

Okay..didn't see that one coming..and oh yeah..where did that nerdy glasses of yours come from?

Anyways, your all probably wondering how I turned up like this, so let me summarize how I ended up in such a situation you don't normally seen everyday. Hears a tiny flashback to see how this came to be. It all started with a simple muttered wish.

It was a quiet snowy night, and I stood silently above the Tokyo Tower, leaning my elbows in the railings. My eyes observing something of what was below beneath me, watching where everything was full of life. Christmas has reach the year here in Japan, and everyone were preparing its season, by buying presents and decorating their events.

Above, to where I stood, the cold breeze soon reach over me, its wind blew my hair, making me bow my head a little due to its annoying force to cover my view from below. Even from my standing point from such a height, without a care whether I'd fall, I just continued on observing at the jolly events of the Christmas season. Till finally, a voice fields the cold air.

"Geez..you know we ghouls aren't into those stuffs, right?" said the voice behind me as its footsteps came nearing towards me. I sigh, the cold air escaping from my mouth. Judging from its tone and its choice of words, I knew who it was, it was Ayato. Touka's little brother.

Ever since I joined Aogiri, we weren't what you called 'comrades' to begin with, rather, he was like a body guard, observing every of my actions.

I entirely never enjoyed and

liked every missions they have given me. But, as a month passed by, we are now what you called 'partners'. For now actually..

"...I know..." I said, after a seconds of silence, and quietly turned to face him. He was wearing his mask, suggesting me that we have a mission to do. Great.

"Yeah right, coming from a half ass ghoul like you" he crossed his arms then released a sigh beneath his mask. I didn't respond to him as i saw a glimpse of his impatient look. After another seconds of silence and without response, he quickly turned around and placed his hands in his jacket. Slowly walking away from me.

"Seriously..nothings coming out of that stupid mouth of yours.." his tone from this was definitely getting impatient but all I gave him was my emotionless stare. Then, from mid part, he stopped "Anyways, Eto's looking for you.."

Eto? That's rare..she's looking for me?

"She said something like ambushing another building and kill something there.." hearing this, I lowered my head as I gave myself another question thought.

Kill huh..?

Just then, his words soon shook my thoughts out, but my head was still lowered, not wanting to hear another of Ayato's bad mouthed words, though well, I'm already used to it already but I still cant help hearing the same things over and over again..

"Hey!" He called, directing only to me, "if I were you, instead of dazing around and looking at those silly events, I would just go and follow to whatever they ordered me to. Unless you wanted to get sermon by Tatara again..." he finally said, then walked away and exits through the stairs. I can hear his footsteps, fading as he descends.

As the fading steps finally vanish, I was finally alone once again.

How..how did I ever got this decided? Why did I choose to join Aogiri instead of working again in Anteiku? Why did I choose to leave them? If only I was stronger that time..maybe Jason wont- no.. its likely he'll be more interested in me and wont even give up on capturing me..then..if only..if only I didn't met Rize that day..if only I could go back the way I used to be..as a human..could my fate be..a little different? Will I be able to be with Hide like always? Will I be able to meet everyone in Anteiku? If such a fate is possible..

Slowly walking towards the same spot where I was, I leaned on once again at the railings, with now, my head laying between my crossed arms. The cold air blowing sofly towards me, its freezing point, soon made my eyes tiring, slowly closing them, and letting out a sentence that I wanted to utter so badly..

"I wish I can go back being human.."

"Really~? Then your wish is granted!"

"Yeah right..not like a wish can even grant-.." I stopped, as I heard the voice.

Odd, I am supposed to be alone right? But the voice, who was that?

As I turned towards the source of the voice, I noticed a girl next to me. She was seating there at the railings with her foot swinging playfully and looking at me with a wide smile. She was wearing a weird type of clothes and had a huge watch over her neck, dangling around the motion of her knees. She was blonde and has blue eyes. The color of a clear ocean, staring playfully at me. How come I didn't sense her presence?

"Hmm? Is something wrong? Or was it too shocking to see a girl next to you~?" She teasfully spoke

I instinctly back away, put out my stance to fight and bring out my kagune at ready, "Who are you?" I demanded, looking intently at the mysterious girl before me.

"Woa...that's one scary thing you have there~" she said, directing its words on my kagune.

"What do you want?"

"Who me? Lets just say, I'm here to grant your wish" she said, walking over to me, ignoring the danger that I can impale her with my kagune at any second, and yet smiled confidently, as if she knew, I wouldn't do it but used it to only scare her away. Dammit.

I seriously don't know whats going on here..What does she mean by that? She's here to grant my wish?

"What do you mean..?" I declared, observing carefully at my sudden opponent. She giggled from this.

"Heheheh..you know what I mean Kaneki-kun~" How did she know my name? Who the hell is she??

"Wha-.."

"Well..to put it bluntly.." as she said those words, in a split seconds, I was shock and surprised to see her holding my cheeks with her cold hands, she gave me a mischievous intent coming from her eyes. Her sea blue eyes, turned into a narrow like stare. A cats eyes to put it simply, but it can be as dangerous as a viper, ready to attack at quick second. I froze. She's no ghoul, she's an intirely different being "I'm here to change your fate..." her manipulative words, soon made me recall my unhappy past. I pushed her away.

"My fate?" I looked at her, wanting to know whats her deal with this. Yet, i can feel my kakugan eye enraged from what she said.

"You wanted to be human again don't you?"

And so...that's how I escaped reality and fled with this blonde girl. Who, I later learned was named Chrone. Being transported to a different world, was forced to swallow a unknown pill and..this is how our situation came to be.

Now then, after summarizing this to you all, Chrone hit me with her handchop on the head. Feeling the impact, I was slightly push aback and regained back to

our present situation.

"Oi Kaneki~ stop dazing around and giving hints to those readers!"

"...You just broke the 4th wall just now, Chrone.." I said unemotionally, while rubbing the part where she hit me.

"Why yes I did Thank you for asking. Because we, Time Givers, can see through at anything! Which includes the so called '4th wall' to our fellow dear readers! By the way, I can also see what in your mind too Kaneki-kun~"

I have no comment to this. I mean, aint this chapter my point of view (POV)? How come she would freely peek through at my thoughts?! Great. I feel like not wanting to describe things any further..sorry guys, seems like I'll reveal to you only our words and actions and no. I cant reveal to you whats in my thoughts. I dont want Chrone to peek at this.

"So! Are you ready to listen?"

I sighed, "I really dont have a choice, do I?"

"Nope. You completely dont have any choice left~" she cheerfully answered

"Okay!" Chrone stated, clapping her hands, attempting me to listen. "The reason why I transported you here is because of a certain death that needs to be saved"

"And who might that be?"

"Sorry~ cant tell you!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because we, Time Givers, are not allowed to tell about your mission in full detail. Though, we are only allowed to give hints to you and you will do the rest on your mission"

"No..way.." I muttered as I noticed Chrone floating. I looked at her in wonder. "Oh! I almost forgot something~" with a snap of her fingers, my loose clothes soon changed. It surprise me to see myself wearing a white button up shirt with a brown string ribbon laying up its neck, a coffee-coloured shorts and black kids shoes with black socks, already tucked in. I looked at myself in awe, it suited my style. Its been so long that I havent wear casual clothes.

"So..heres a fun fun hint before I leave!" she said, floating a bit higher.

"Wait...your gonna leave me..?"

She nodded, without a slight hesitation. "Why so soon?!" I quickly asked.

"Gomen~" her hands claps together, giving me a apologic tone. "I cant tell you why though..but Kaneki, always remember this.."

I looked at her, my eyes full of question but obediently listened to what she'll say next. Trying to memorize the hint shes about to say.

"When your in trouble, and one person wish to save you, always remember to always protect that person and always be by that persons side okay~?"

"Wait-"

"Good bye! Hope you accomplish your mission!" As the last farewell words she said, without even letting me to complain, a bright light surrounding her and poof. She was gone, leaving me behind and a mission engraved in my mind.

I think its safe to freely talk in my thoughts now right?

The moment Chrone vanish, dark clouds came insight and soon, it started to rain. The new clothes that Chrone made was soaked. I sighed and started to run.

"Great..now it started to rain.." I muttered, running along a wild guess on a unknown street.

When I get myself in trouble... and someone saves me...I should always be by that person's side..?

I sighed from this, and spotted a nearby tree. I refuged myself there with its branches and leaves, sheltering me from the rain.

"What the hell do you mean Chrone?"

Suddenly, a van stopped right in front of me and two man soon grabbed both my arms and covered my mouth "Mmm?!" The moment was too quick for me to escape from their grasp as they dragged me inside their van and drove off. At the back of their van, were they succeeded in bounding me in place. I thought for a moment.

That was fast..Could this be the trouble Chrone meant?

Conan's POV...

"Please! You gotta save my little Shiro!!" cried our client, pleading desperately at the picture he held in dear. We are currently inside the client's house, asking help to save his kidnapped nephew. He called us to come in secret, beacuse he was threatened that if the police were involve, they would do something to his nephew. So, he decided to call for a private eye.

"Well..it cant be helped then.." said Mouri looking sadly at the man. "What does he look like?"

"I..dont have any photos of him but..this is the only photo of him..but I can't stand to look at it again.." he gave the picture to Mouri, as me and Ran joined in to look.

It was a photo of a white haired boy, being blindfolded, gagged and bound with tape. He seems to be placed on the back of a van.

"Im sorry. This must be too hard for you" Mouri said giving back the photo. The man nodded sadly.

"But still, how come he has white hair? Does he have some kind of illness?"

"Yes...the day his mother gave birth to him, he was abnormally born with a disorder called Albinism. He lacks melanin, which causes his hair to turn white. But, having had such abnormality, and mostly being exposed to the sun's rays, his pure white skin was too much for him. So he always stays at home and wait till dawn to come out"

"We're so sorry to hear that.." Ran said, looking sadly at the man.

"No. Its fine. Ever since his parents died in a accident, Im his only guardian and the only family he has left. Plus, I should be the fault..we had a fight you see, and I recklessly shouted at him. Heh..that made myself turn to shame. And because of what I said, he was kidnapped unknowingly without me knowing till I received the ransom note. I got the money ready but it would take two days than what they have planned for me to give. So please, please save Shiro!"

"I see..dont worry, cause I, Mouri Kogoro will save your nephew!" Mouri replied and we soon walked out.

As soon as we head out, I told Ran that I'll go visit Professor Agasa's place. Knowing Ran, she was against this, and was about to say no. But I cut her up, saying he would be worried about me and it accured to me to visit him after a long day without seeing him.

In defeat, Ran sighed, and freely allowed me to go.

Looks like we have another case up our view. Well, seems like I need a help from the others and solved this case!

Bonus Chapter #1

(After Kaneki disappeared, what are the events going on in Aogiri's headquarters?)

(Eto enters a certain room..)

Eto: Ah! Tatara!

Tatara: Hm? What is it Eto?

Ayato: ...

Eto: have you guys seen Kaneki? I cant find him anywhere!

Tatara: *looking at Ayato with cold eyes* Ayato. Didnt you told Kaneki to meet with Eto today?

Ayato: Ah yeah...but after telling about it to that half-ass ghoul, I just left him be that time...

Tatara: I see.. *looking at Eto, who seems to be holding something* Eto, what are you holding?

Eto: Oh this? I just wanted Kaneki to wear this *showing a centipede costume with alot of colorful quilts* You know, for a ghoul like me, sewing really isnt my thing but at least I finally got it done!

Tatara: ...

Ayato: ...pff

Eto: so how is it? *dangling the costume* Isnt it cute~?

Tatara: ...

Ayato: ppff..ffppp..bu..buu HAHAHAHA aw man~ *wiping a tear* Thats so great Eto! Kaneki will Love it! XD Im pretty sure he'll surely be Thrilled to wear it!! HAHAHA

Tatara: ..yes *ahem* he'll be glad to wear it..nice job Eto

Eto: Eh~ Arigatou Tatara~!

Ayato: Haha you know what Eto, why not I help you find him? That way, we can find him quicker this way

Eto: Really?! Thanks Ayato, that would be a great help! Bye Tatara! *both exiting the room*

(As the door closes, voices are heard, looking for kaneki, and that they have a surprise for him..Tatara was alone in the room)

Tatara: ...

Tatara: ...rest in peace Kaneki...

standing up and took a shovel*

Well...gonna make a grave then..


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki POV...

As the events that has happen one after another, I, because of misfortune, ended up here. Though, I feel like wanting to review the past events that has happen to me lately. First of, I met a mysterious girl, named Chrone. She is a Time Giver, which she hasnt answered me what she really is yet and untimingly, granted my wish. But, transporting me to a different world, wasnt a part of the wish I wanted.

At the unknown world, she then forced me to swallow an unknown pill. Unfortunately, not knowing the effects of the drug, I was turned into a child. And now, back to my situation, as a child version of myself, Im currently bound and gagged with tape. Just great..this really made my day..

Well this is a first. This is the second time, I've been kidnapped. It brings back traumatic memories with Jason but its a good thing the torture isnt included this time..

Anyways, inside the unknown van, where I was captivated for no reason, I soon overheard my abductors plans. They were loud, enough so that I can hear them. Do they still think I'm unconscious?

???: "Do you think mr. Gustavo..will obediently pay the money..today?" said a light and soft voice. Though, judging by its tone and pause of words, he seemed the nervous type and that he seem new to this. It probably must be his first time to disobey the law.

Well, since I cant see much with this blindfold on my eyes and that I dont even know where we are right now, although i can make up with the situation around me, by the help of my sharp 5 senses. I can differentiate their different smells or body odors, their voices, or words that can relate to their actions. In this situation, I should at least know about my abductors and thats by identifying them by giving them each a name. Another way to identify their situation. Remembering the soft voice, I finally named it.

Alright. Its decided. I'll call you, 'Scaredy'

???: "Dont sweat it. We have his kid all tied up, so of course he'll obediently give it to us and besides, we threathen him if the police were involve, so killing him should do enough if he doesnt heed on our orders.." said a new voice, which sounded bulky and I guess his a self-centered type and a person who's not afraid of the consequences he's just commited. But among my thoughts to which Im about to name him, I thought for a minute of what he just said.

Wait a second..do they really think Im that Gustavo's child..? No way..did they mistook me as someone else?..and it might get worse later on if they knew that they abduct the wrong kid..seems like I have no choice but to act helpless. Even I dont want to. But, if things isnt what I'd hope, then Im escaping here..

sigh*..anyways, since his the opposite of 'Scaredy'. Hmm...I'll call him..'Muscle' yeah. He seem the strong type.

Scaredy: "But..what if-.."

Muscle: "Listen here! We already had his stupid kid already!

Stupid kid..huh. How nice of you. Can I devour you after this?

Scaredy: "B-But still! What if he-.."

Muscle: "Argh! Like I said-"

???: Hey! Shut up already! Im driving here! If you guys kept on prattling about that, its so damn annoying!!" shouted a deep voice. To which, his position is now clear to me. He seem like the brains in this situation, so I'll call him..'Smarty'. What? are you expecting a name 'Brainy'?

After the shout, I heard both Scaredy and Muscle, saying their apologies, then after that, everything was in deep silence except for the cars driving noise. The rest of the ride haven't given me much clue of where we are and I was starting to get bored from this and that my position is starting to feel stiff and uncomfortable, but soon after a couple of minutes, Smarty ordered the two and I quickly felt the van stopped.

Smarty: "Hey. Go check on the kid and see if he's okay..we gotta make sure nothing happens to him once we trade him out after getting the ransom money from his uncle.." I see now..so they werent planning on giving back his nephew, of course, it was obvious but.. trading me? Seriously.Thats it, now I have enough of my acting for one day. Im getting the hell out of here before they could sell me out!

Muscle: "Hai Hai.." he said lazily, as I heard footsteps nearing to me.

Well..it was fun being your victim for today..

And so, with my ghoul strength, I was able to rip my bounds with slight movement on my wrist. With this done in quick seconds, I was finally free but in my view, I can see my three abductors, with eyes full of question and seemed surprised how I escaped. Well, I made it this far..now what?

Conan's POV...

"Professor, please quietly follow that van.." I said, observing the black van up my view, as I sat there at the side front seat of Professor Agasa's car. "Okay Shi- I mean, Conan-kun.." I eyed at him in disappointment. Geez, Hakase, you were about to say my real name in front of them again. From this, Professor just smiled awkwardly in return, it was his gesture of saying sorry. I sighed. Lets just hope nothing will happen.

"Ne~ Conan-kun.." said Mitsuhiko at the back seat with Genta, Ayumi and Haibara. I turned to him, "Hmm?"

"Are you sure thats the van where they're keeping Shiro-kun?"

"Yeah. Theres no doubt about it." I answered. Assured that my deduction was correct and of course, I have proof for that although the guessing is a stretch, "If you recall from what we've seen in the video-.." My words was cut off as I eyed again at the van we were following. It was speeding up, leaving us trailing at it from far away. I grit my teeth. Shit!

"Hakase!" I shouted. "I-I know!" stuttered Professor, as he kick on the engine, now speeding up.

"Uwah!" Ayumi whined, hugging Haibara, from the reckless driving commotion."Oi Conan!" called Genta, as he carefully nodge at the front, "what's going on?!" He angrily demanded, trying his best to hold on to something.

"I-I dont know!" I said holding unto my seatbelt, as we drove off for a chase, "But they're speeding up! and we have no choice but to chase after them!" I answered him. Genta gave a cautious look and carefully head back to his seat. The others never answered the same but I knew they were hoping that nothing will happen to Shiro from their reckless driving..

While pusuing the kidnapper's van, I was shocked to see it crash in a railings as they sped up to a sharp turn, near the highways. Hearing the impact and a fragile bump, as I saw a smoke coming out of it, I felt worried about the boy and head straight to help and rescue him. Although the others insist to help the same but knowing the risk if they joined to help, I told them to stay put and wait in Hakase's car.

As I ran towards the crashed van, I heard voices calling to me but soon faded as I got closer to the scene. Without second thoughts of the danger I was in, I quickly opened up the van's side door. Slowly, climbing up inside, I noticed tape strips which seemed to have been ripped by force and a white hankerchief laying in the middle of it. Judging by this, someone must have escaped from its restrains and the thought of that person can only be the kidnapped nephew, Shiro. But among this, where is he?

With little amount of time left, remem.bering that this van could explode at any minute, I quickly turn myself to the front, expecting to find any clues where the kidnapped boy could have been. Inspecting the part, I noticed 3 unconscious men at the front seats while the other was on the lap of the other one in his seat. Plus, I don't have time to describe them or who they are right now but my only concern was to find the missing boy in this van. Seeing this scene, I can tell they were wounded from the impact and I felt wanting the urge to know if they're alive.

Just before I was about to check on their pulse, a sudden groan, reached my ears. It was low but I can hear its somewhere near me. Locating where the sound could be, I saw someone below the driver's seat. My eyes went wide. It was the missing boy.

He was young, more on the age of a elementary kid. Probably at about 6 or 7 years old and he was wearing the same clothes in the picture that was given to us. But among those, what fascinates me is his white hair. I've never seen a boy with white hair before, though, Im already looking at one right now.

But still..his position bothers me. If he's near the brakes, could he be the cause of the crash? No way..a kid like him couldnt do something this extreme, knowing the risk how it might cause a major accident. Especially on highway routes.

"..ow.." the white haired boy muttered, rubbing his forehead. From this, shooking the thoughts I just had, I slowly walked up to him, but he soon felt my pressence and was in his stance to defend himself. Seeing this, I slightly raised both my arms at him. I can even feel a sweatdrop dropping from the side of my forehead as I did. Even though I can deceive anyone by acting like a child, even from solving cases behind the shadows, I'm still having a hard time to act like one.

"Please dont be frightened.." I said calming him down. "..Im not gonna hurt you.."

"..Your not..?" he replied, slowly walking towards me with a unemotional glare. What a glare he's giving me.

"Mm hmm!" I nodded, in a childish way, thinking we can settle things smoothly, "but we need to hurry. This van will explode at any minute" I quickly said, and he answered me with a nod. Without any seconds to lose, I grabbed his hand and lead him out of the van.

I asked him to run away and head over to the yellow car that was parking near the panicked witness', who are still inside their cars, while some got out and joined on to look at the scene. Within quick seconds, I head over to the van once again and opened up the front door on the drivers seat. That time how I stopped my attempts a while ago, I did it again and checked on their pulse. All three of them are alive and well but seem to have lose consciousness for the time being.

Sighing in relief, using what strength I can manage, I tried to pull one of them away from the van. But, with weak arms and having a body of a kid, I dont think I can do it.

This is bad..If I dont pull them away from here, even before the rescue team could arrive here..I cant garantee that they'll be able to save them in time..I need to hurry!

"Need a help..?" said a low voice behind me. When I turned around, I saw Shiro. He was still standing there with not much fear existing in his expression from the situation his seeing, especially how he experienced getting kidnapped just now. Normally, kid's like him would end up crying and while craving for attention to relieve the stress they have encounterd. But in his case, Its very odd for a kid like him to be calm and fearless from this. But still..I cant just let him stay here..its dangerous!

"What are you doing here?!" I shouted, still pulling the heavy man, "Its dangerous here!"

"I know.." he just simply said and climbed over towards to where I was, "but..you saved me and its time for me to help you back.." saying those words, as he help me out. We both succeeded in pulling one person out.

Breathing up and down, I turned to Shiro and gave a determined look with a smirk. "Thanks.." I remarked, panting. He doesnt seem much the type to say much but he gave me a warm smile.

Knowing how we succeed in helping one another, we did it again on the other two. At that time, while laying down the 3 unknown men on the side of the road, the van exploded without any further warning. From the explosive boom being heard, it's burning piece scatter around a radius and the crashed van was in ablaze. With Shiro and me watching this scene, someone tug me behind and lift me up. Struggling from that person's grasp, I felt a hard cold metal at the side of my temple, and begins to slowly walk away. Shiro only stood there, surprised at how this turned up to be and slowly backed away from my imposter. With a cautious glimpse at my enemy, It was one of the men in the van. It surprised me to see him wide awake, although he was weak and I noticed his wincing over at his wounded head. Observing him, he has long black hair and has a stern look. Among those characteristics I saw, he was angry and I can see disgrace existing in his expression. He seemed piss off.

"Nobody move!" he shouted, threatening all the eye witness' and the police who are on standby on the road, holding out there guns at us. I supposed Haibara and the others called them."If you all dared to come..I'll shoot this boy!" he added while forcing the gun on my head. Hearing this from afar, the officers were concerned of my safety and lowered their guns at the man who was not afraid to pull the trigger on my head. I curse myself in this, if only I hadn't let my guard down, this wouldn't have happen.

"Conan-kun!" I heard Ayumi-chan calling a mile away, while the others looked terrified at the situation.

In this troublesome situation, being held as a hostage and with a gun on me, he then ran off taking me with him. I really want to hit him with my tranquilizer but with both my hands behind me, I couldnt do it. With this knowing, we ran away from the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaneki's POV...

As the situation turned for the worse for the boy, I took my stance to run towards them. Wanting to somehow help him, I was surprised, as the police pushed me aback, away from the scene. Among them, they said they were concerned of my well being and that they prioritize my safety and are giving me refuge. But, deep within my mind, I imagined Chrone. Her sea blue eyes and a smile was enough for me to remember why I am here. Reminding me about my true mission in this world,

Kaneki..always remember this..When your in trouble, and one person wish to save you, always remember to always protect that person and always be by that persons side okay~?

That boy wanted to save me, never fearing what would have happen in the van that was now set ablaze. But now, seeing him being taken by the long haired man with a gun in his head, I felt like I'm in debt to him and I feel guilty for not helping him. I couldn't help but wanting to save him the same, now that he's situation was the same as I was.

During a quick simulation, I thought for a moment, till I raise my answer. I'll save him. Not just because of the mission that was given to me but to relieve the feeling of my helplessness.

So, while being pushed away, I tried to get away from them. Though of course, they wont let me go but with my abilities, as a ghoul, having ten times the strength of a human, I succeeded and ran towards the man and the boy's trail.

Running in immense speed, two officers soon give up on our chase. Looking behind me, they were no where in sight, although I heard voices that their calling for back up. I sighed and ran as far as I can.

Following the tracks, which I'd remember the man heading to this direction, it lead me to a wide range forest. As tempting I was, that I want to follow them, but looking at the sky, I saw the sun setting down. Growing darker and It made the forest into a dark dungeon of woods and leaves. Still, eventhough I wanted to use a flashlight right now, with the mission engraved in my mind, I head there, without any second thoughts of what danger lies ahead.

Trying to find any clues to where the man went, I left there with no luck in sight. Not a single footprint to where they went nor even a sound to hear. The more I walk, the deeper and darker it gets and right now, I cant see much whats around me anymore. But then, slowly walking around, my nose was picking up a scent from far away. It was a familiar scent and the usual smell that I cant get enough. It was the scent of blood. That smell...that extravagant scent...I want to rip it to shreds and savor its flavor!-No..keep it together Kaneki..you have a mission to do.

That was a close one, I almost got insane..Will I be able to control myself later after this?

No matter how far they are, with my ghoul senses, I can smell the man's wounds. Its aromatizing scent. This made me drool from smelling it but I soon ease my intent to kill and followed the scent, by quickly jumping over the tree branches.

Ending my journey, I saw a abandoned building. It looked as if it was burned down years ago, seeing moss and faint scorch marks around the place, it seem to have left there for ages. Quietly jumping down the branch where I stood, while without making any noise, I carefully ran towards the entrance to see any sign of the man nor the boy he took hostage with. Inside was empty. Nothing but, a piles of corrupted debris and cobwebs in every corners. Walking around, the faint smell of gasoline still exist and its blocking my sense of smell. It smelled really old and I can't quite concentrate because of it. Using my remaining senses, I carefully looked around me, but there was no sign of them anywhere. Till finally, my predatory senses kicks in. He's near.

"Well well well~ look who just show'd up..."

Taking my stance in a protective guard, I instinctly turned around and saw the man behind me. He was wearing a brown coat and is still carrying the boy, who is struggling away off his tight grip of him and a gun on his head, but once he saw me, he stopped his hustling and stared at me. After our sudden reunion, his eyes were wide open, surprised why I was here then he shouted at me, which made me cover my ears when he did, although I could hear them..well, some were faint.

"What are you doing here!? Get away from here!! Hurry!-"

"Shut up brat!" His impostor shouted, forcing his gun on the boy's head. I tried going near them, but the man pointed the gun towards me, making me stay in place. I grit my teeth. Dammit. "And you!" He threatened me.

" Where are da cops!?" He gave me a glare and looked around him impatiently. Just then, from those moments, the usual scent was back to haunt me.

That scent..that aroma, it made my mouth drool once more yet I contained my intent. But my eye suddenly forced to change and I had no choice but to cover it somehow, by using my hand. Not letting a sign of struggle to reveal right in front of them. The man soon eased his intents to look and then gave me a death glare. A glare that wants answers from me. I sighed. I gave a disappointed look at him yet giving him my usual unemotional stare.

"No cops. Just me.." I said calmly, raising my arms. As I said those words, the boy with glasses gave a surprised look. Astonished from my bravery of words. Looking courageously at his impostor, his eyes were wide open then was back to normal as if he just understood what I just said. After seconds of realizing, he breath out a laugh towards me. I was a little annoyed by this.

But theres no doubt about it. The man's voice and its choice of improper speech, It is "Muscle". Then that means, only "Scaredy" and "Smarty" was left with the police. Well, that solved my tiny curiosity, but this isnt the time to think about this!

"You!? Pff HaHAHAH!!" he looked at his hostage and said, "you hear that? Your little hero is here to save you!!" To be honest, I wanted to punch him somehow but in reality, I gave out my best poker face and smiled with an embarrassed expression. Yet, my Kakugan get enraged from what he said, although I'm trying to control my urge to kill him. "Eh he he he..."

I really wanted to kill you, you know that? Although I can't risk to let them know I am a ghoul and to curse myself from this by acting like a child to succumb my situation..Why did I even come here alone for without even calling the cops? *sigh*

Great.

"If it's just you then so..." He pointed the gun towards my direction. "Killing you would be easy then.." My eyes went wide, surprised of how this situation extended far than what I expect it to.

Are you kidding me?! I was the one who wanted to kill you! let alone shred you to pieces!! Till your nothing but a mangled corpse of meal to me..Arg! I have enough of this..now it's on! No holding back.

Then, with nothing to hold me back, I came running towards the man. I guess that leaves me no choice, I'll have to use a bit of my ghoul abilities.

A bullet shot heard, and I instictly dodge it without a thought about my own body having a tiny hole in me. The man gave a terrified yet disatisfied look when I dodge it. He must be wondering how a child like me can dodge a bullet's speed and once again, attempt to shot me again. From this, my face suddenly gave out a mischievous smirk and ran towards the man again.

As you might expect, I'll avoid it!!

Conan's POV...

Normally, you wouldn't be able to get away unharmed, if a bullet was in front of you. But that speed..and that flexibility he has, was able to dodge it, not just once but twice, let alone a child. Who is known to be weak since birth, was now giving himself a confident expression, knowing that he'll dodge this. I was left with nothing but an atonished look from this unbelievable scene. How was that even possible!?

If your determination is weak, you'll take massive damages from doing so, that is, what I always heard from Haibara. But, eventhough he is a child, he is giving off a sense of predatorous feeling to kill my captor. That boy..is he even a child..??

Then, after his quick response to this act, from an untold speed, he gave both of us a surprise, as he has now stood right in front of us with a unemotional glare while holding the side of my captor's gun.

Even while being carried by the man, I felt him shivering uncontrollably as he eyed at the boy who was now holding his only protection. This might be a calming scene to others, but to me, its the complete opposite. And I'll be honest here, he gives me shivers down my spine, a kind of fear that's undescribable that even I cant quite understand. But just the feeling, he is not normal. This child has experience bloodlust and I dont really know whats going on or what's going to happen next.

"That's enough..let the boy go.." the boy, the kidnapped nephew, Shiro, ordered the man as he snatched away his gun and threw it away.

"Y-You..." my captor trembled as he let me go. "What are you-" with a quick click on my watch, I tranquilized the man. He was slowly dozing off as he finally took the stage to sleep on the cold cemented floors of this abandoned building. Shiro gave a surprise, look at the man, who suddenly got unconscious, I can deduct that he is questioning an action of "what happen", then finally, stared cautiously at me. My blue eyes has met his misty grey. We stared for moments, till he soon took his first approach.

"What did you do to him?" Shiro ask

"Dont worry about him..he's not dead.." I assured him

"But how..?"

"With this watch-" but, once I showd him my watch, he was in his stance to defend himself from me. I sighed to this. "Relax. I can only tranquil once in a day.."

As I said those words, he gave out a assured sigh. "That's good to hear.." he said calmly and looked at me. I was a little tensed up when he did but I somehow able to recover from his stares.

"What is it?" I cautiously asked, wanting to know why he is giving such weird stare. Saying this words, he somehow snapped back, and shook his head furiously.

"N-Nothing!" He responded while his two fingers were on his chin.

When I am about to say something to him, we heard sirens then flashing lights on the concrete windows and small holes on the wooden door, making us walk outside.

As we did, police cars were surrounding the place, attempting to capture my captor and save me, but since Shiro rescued me, one of the police officers I know, Inspector Takagi and Satou ran towards our direction and soon refuge ourselves away from the place to the police station.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaneki's POV...

"Ahhhh!!"

Waking up from a nightmare, I was in a hospital bed, with my wounds cleaned and patched up with medical bandages. Slowly getting up, I cringe in pain, when I attempt to sit up.

I look around me. I was indeed in a hospital but when I look out of the window, I saw the brightly sphered moon, giving light at the window I was looking at. Just then, my head started to throb, and I felt pain once again. I grab my head, trying to ease it.

How...how long was I out..?

When the pain was gone, my mind was scanning deep, wanting me to have flashbacks of what has happened. The kidnappers, the kid with glasses and the police. I wonder what happened to them? I hope I didnt killed the man while I was out cold...But, after realizing and making out simulations of that situation, a big problem was arised in my mission.

The thought of the police made me panic. If I'm here to rest my wounds then since I'm fully healed, am I going to be questioned tomorrow?

How will I answer them? Its not like they'll believe me when I said "I came from a different dimension and I happen to be caught from your case" Seriously, thats a way that calls someone crazy let alone a child, out of nowhere if they noticed that, I'm a different child, but its not like I'm hurting any body? Plus I'm honest about this. Especially that boy with glasses. He eyes help suspicion on me. I cant let them find out! Yet what if, they do find out? This day cant get any worse...

This is bad! I'm not ready yet! I cant even think up another way for an excuse!

Then, after minutes of finding a solution, one thought came into mind.

No other choice then...

I threw the blanket off me and head right straight towards the window. I looked down below. It seems this is the 5th floor. But knowing my ghoul self, I have jump down higher than this height, so its really a norm for me to jump down. Having a small body was hard to reach the window, but with effort, I succeeded.

Here goes nothing!

"Haiyo~Kaneki-kun~"

Right in the middle of my thoughts and actions of escaping, a familiar blonde haired appeared suddenly in front of me. From that moment, I shout in surprise and fell backwards, making me fall down on the rugged floor. I held my head again as I winced in pain.

"Oww..."

"Woopsies sorry~ too sudden?" She asked, with her usual smile.

I slowly stood up once again, but seeing her again, out of the blue, I hurriedly ask whats in my mind right now.

"Wha-Chrone!? What are you doing here!? You ditch me that time and why are you here now!?" I shouted without a pause. But from this, Chrone puts out her pointer and placed it on her mouth while giving a shushing sound. Her actions made me realized why and I stood in silence. Waiting for what reason, why Chrone was here.

"I know what's on your mind Kaneki, but it seems your in a pinch with this police business am I right?" She quietly ask and softly poked my nose.

"Yeah" I said in caution, "any plans that could help?" Her words, was enough for me to beg for help.

"I have plenty actually~" when she said this, she gave a gesture to come closer. As I did, she was whispering every words I needed to say and every actions thats needed to do. But, from mid part she paused.

"Whoops sorry dear readers~ Cant have you guys know the plan~ Why not let's skip for this POV and time skip till morning?"

"Wait-what!? Chrone-"

"Too late~!"

~Time Skip~

Conan's POV...

Morning finally came, and its time for the detectives to look over Shiro for questioning. I'm currently with uncle Kogoro, as for Ran, she's out to visit Sonoko. Anyways, we are now entering through the entrance door of the hospital. After questioning where the boy's room is, we ran pass by Inspector Megure, following behind him was officer Takagi and officer Satou. We all head inside the elevator and pressed the number 5 button.

Room 516. The designated room was now in front of us. Both Megure and Kogoro nodded in sync and opens the door. The room was clean, white walls and a blue carpet floors, with medical appliances around, yet the smell of medicine exist all around the place as we entered.

At the bed, there was the white haired boy, who was reading a novel that he finds so interesting that he hasnt even sense our pressence on entering. I was struck with surprise, at this sight. A boy, just my age, could read such a book? But since, he wasnt allowed to play much outside, I guess reading is his only source of entertainment. Kinda like me, when I was on that age.

"Um..Shiro-kun?" Inspector Megure called but not a reply was signalled. Wow, he's really into that book. From this, inspector, gave the orders to Takagi and Satou. When he did, the two officers came closer towards his bed.

"Shiro-kun.." Satou called yet no response. But when, Takagi tapped on his shoulders, in the split of seconds, he reacted right away. He let go of the book he was reading and instinctly look at Takagi then to us. I spotted the results with amazement. What fast reflexes. Yet, his reaction, was in full caution. I wonder why? Were not here to hurt him.

But this is adding his suspicion on my mind. Or maybe I'm just over thinking it?

"Ah.. Shiro-kun?" This time, Takagi called, the boy tilted his head in question.

"Shiro..?" He asked Takagi, then looked around us with a puzzling look in his grey eyes. I was a little shock to this and finally realized what he had said, although just to be sure, let me ask him again.

"Shiro- kun..?" I asked, and in glance, he noticed me with a questionable look. "Are you...Shiro?" My words soon shocked the adults and before Kogoro could discipline me, the boy answered with a negative shook. Inspector Megure then responded, with a nice and gentle tone.

"If your not Shiro..then who are you..?" He ask the boy. All of us looked at him with our ears ready.

"My name is.." the boy answered in a low tone, "Ken.. Ken Kaneki..

sir.."

"Kaneki!?" Inspector Megure yelled in surprise. I looked at him in question. Whats so special about the name? Unless...

"Woah where are you going Inspector..?" Uncle claimed, as we saw Inspector Megure, walking out towards the door. But as he did, he tilt his head when he looked at us. This was a signal to go out with him. But as I walked together with them, Uncle stopped me and told me to stay put and look after the white haired boy.

I obeyed of course, but in order for me to listen to their discussion, I stick a listening device under Uncle's necktie, when he tired to carry me back.

As the adults were gone, I was now alone with the boy. Who's name is Ken Kaneki. But since his once again busy with his book fantasy. It was a good chance for me to listen on the adults.

I stuck out a device in my ear and listened quietly on their convernsation outside.

"Whats wrong?" Uncle asked, his voice was a little shocked and I can deduct that his words held worry in them.

"There was an unsolved case 2 months ago.." I could hear Inspectors voice, proclaiming a certain case, "A family, was on vacation at Kyoto on the top of the hills. Up there, there stood a vacation home made for them to stay. The house was small. A small living room, a small restroom and a small bed room.. but.."

"'but'?" Uncle repeated, interested on Inspector Megure's sudden case that he was reminding. But dont get me wrong, I too was interested in this too.

"The Family..." Inspector continued, "was..savagely been murdered.." His voice was low, he must have seen the scene of the crime then. I need more solid detail. Come on Uncle, give some question to this case...

"What did you say!?" I could definitely hear Uncle's voice through the door though his words hurt my ear when he did.

Damn Uncle..thats not helping.."Savagely Murdered?!"

After Uncle's complain, I heard a shushing sounds, a simple saying to shut up. I didnt heard Uncle's words after that. But, my mind drifted off to space, thinking about the case they was talking about. Collecting enough data and theory to fit the case.

By Family, I persume he meant by Kaneki's Family..but saying savagely murdered? who could have want such a terrible fate for a child to see..? And why do they need to do that? Especially, leaving out alot of evidences behind..?

"But what about the child..?" Uncle asked, and I listened to this more quietly, the thought of him never accured to me but thanks to Uncle's question, I too wonder what happened him. Ken Kaneki that is.

"The child.." Inspector responded, "after seeing the scattered corpses of his parents, we've seen a huge struggle signs in his room. Its like as if, they wanted him.."

"You mean to say he was...kidnapped, Inspector?" Uncle questioned, as my expression turned pale.

I turn to look at the boy. He was reading peacefully. But...

I honestly dont know how to converse a chat with him after hearing what he already experienced. His family was murdered in a horrible death. Being kidnapped for a reason. But I wonder what happened to him from that two months, ever since he had kidnapped? Although, I dont think this is a good time to think about this, I should at least comfort him. Eventhough he is a little suspicious..

Kaneki's POV...

Geez..After telling my name to the police, he suddenly shouted my name repeatedly, as if he actually knew me.. Chrone what did you do this time..?

"Ne~?" My thoughts drifted back as the boy with the glasses, tapped on my shoulder. I released my book and turn to look at him. Edogawa Conan. Chrone have told me all about his actual background.

He was a highschool detective, and his real name is Shinichi Kudou. The part that I understand from Chrone's explainations, was he was drugged by a certain pill, which Chrone wont tell me its name, which resulted turning him into a child. And from that, I had also experienced that pill from turning into a child too. So yeah, what a coincedense. But I kinda get what my mission was in this world. My mission is to protect this kid from the evil organization, known as the Black Organization. (BO) for short.

"Ka~ne~ki-kun~?" He childishly called, and I cant stop snickering from his childish act. Seriously, your embarassing yourself!

A grown highshooler acting out like a child, I dont think I can contain this laughter of mine. I mean, you gotta have a limit to this 'child act' of yours right?

"Hai?" I asked, my unemotional gaze turning to the energetic child. But dont get me wrong, I'm trying my hardest to contain the laugh. "What are you reading Kaneki-kun?" He claimed, wanting to know what I was reading. I closed the book and showed it to him.

"Aesop's Fables.." I unemotionally announced

"Heh~" he sounded, acting like he was amazed about what I was reading, "what part of the moral stories do you like?" He asked again, and I was thinking thoughts about what to reapond.

"I like the story of-" just when I'm about to answer, the door suddenly burst open, revealing a tall young man. His height is like the size of an average human, living up a pair of his grey eyes, and black curl hair. His eyes was looking around hurriedly, till he stopped to look at me. Our gaze were in one.

"Your..not Shiro..." the man muttered in defeat, as he fell his knees on the ground. I gave out a puzzling look at him till the police came tushing back in the room once more.

Out from this situation, one of the police, carried a phone and gave it to the man, who was almost crying. Once he did, the man felt happy with in between tears saying, "your okay" and "I'm glad.." Finally, walk out through the door.

After this sudden surprise or unknown event to me, the police ask for me to come with them. They told the doctor who was taking care of me, if I'm okay to leave, and the doctor said I was okay. I was able to walk with them and finally going inside on their police car. Well no. Its not actually a police car, its more like a car with a siren on top of it.

To be honest, I feel at ease of some kind, But..with him sitting close to me, I dont think this calmness of mine could withstand it. Well, becoming quiet is the best defense in this situation, right?

Conan's POV...

It feels so strange. Sitting next to him. He is so quiet that I cant think up a convernsation with him. Even after hearing that his gonna stay with us for a while, I dont think Uncle would allow that. But still, this is my chance to observe him. I had a strange feeling that he is not a normal child. Something about him, that could, even I, a highschool detective would give shivers down my spine. A unexpected fear. Let's see what you are. Ken Kaneki.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaneki's POV...

Today's a good day. Reading this huge novel I found laying around, took my worries to ease. Or so I thought it would be. Who would if someone is clearly spying on you?

Anyways, this detective place. It's my first time coming inside from such a room. I was expecting for a messy environment; a lot of dusty bookshelves, case files on the ground and other detective like stuffs around the place. I've never gone through a help with any private eye before. Although, in reality, it's a quiet place. Little amount of books on the shelves, neatly collected stacked case files in each alphabetical folders and a very clean area. Not a single mess or dust to be seen. Although, I can smell a faint scent of beers and gaseous smoke. Guess I have been reading a lot of old novels that I have forgotten that it's already the modern ages. According to the police, since I don't have any related relatives, they decided to refuge me here in this place.

As I flipped a page, I sighed. A certain someone told me to get used to this new world and that's what I'm doing right now. My feature may be silent and innocent but I don't like those curious eyes staring right at me. Even though my eyes are glued to the words I was reading, I can feel his stares observing me. Just what is he up to?

Conan's POV...

What's with me today? Why am I so cautious around him? His a child just like 'me' but something about him doesn't feels like a child would do. I mean, his reading a very hard book here!

I read a manga book, so as to not make him scared from my stares. I need to observe him.

Ran's POV...

While preparing for desserts and waiting for the food to be cooked, I decided to take a peek at kids in the living room. Peeping quietly, I saw Conan-kun on the sofa reading a manga. This really made me laugh. Kids these days. They sure like to be so playful and imaginative. Then, at the floor, with his hands flipping elegantly on the big novel, was the small boy who were supposed to take care for. That is, until the police had found any ideas for proper caring. I told father about it, but he never agreed to look after him. I argued about this which leads a victory to my simple speech. Yet, father never told me about his reason for staying but even so, I decided to take care of him. Oh well, more looking after for me.

I glance at the boy's hair, it was white, that reminds me of a fluffy snow. It's my first time seeing a white hair in person left alone, a child. I wonder if that's he's natural hair? And how is it that it's white? And his nails..why are they black? This is not good, a child like him having black nails. Now that's not good!

Although..from this quiet scene, why does it feel like they don't share the quiet atmosphere? Something about their looks doesn't feel inviting at all..or maybe I'm just imagining it..-oh no! The cookies!

Kaneki's POV...

Trying my hardest to find enjoyment from my reading, a feminine voice calls out our names.

"Conan-kun! Ken-kun! I've made cookies!"

A young girl stood there, holding out a tray of cookies. Freshly baked out in the oven. I tried to ignore about it but this got me thinking.

Speaking of food, I can't remember the last time I eat. Wait..are they expecting me to eat as well?!

"Hai!" Conan replied and starts running towards the girl, grabbing one of the cookies she made. As for me? I don't wanna repeat myself to say it but that would only make me worse if I eat it. Haa..so much for being transported in this world.

"Hmm..Ken-kun?" the girl called to me, which made me jolt out in surprise, she was close to me, as if looking closely at a small mouse, just to look at it's tiny expression. And I'm the mouse who she's looking down upon. "..Don't want a cookie?"

I forced up a smile, trying so, that she couldn't tell that I was faking it, "oh..um..I-I'm not hungry so.."

"..really? But you look so pale.."

"I said I'm fine okay..-" just when things are going ok with this, my hunger pang had to cause me another explanation. Great, cursed my loud hungry belly. After that hunger sound, the girl glared at me in worry. Looking as to why I lied to her and is still concern of my hunger issue.

"..umm.." shit..

"..You don't have to be shy Ken-kun.." she said, assuring me, but that's not what I'm concerned about. Still, if I keep on denying her attempts, Conan will find this suspicious. I can't let him find out. About me being a Ghoul. I sighed.

"T-thanks.." I slowly took one, it was warm on my fingertips. She was glad to see me taking one and is looking at me, wanting to see of my expression; re-type, my reaction, once I eat it. I left up a small gulp. Awaiting for a big moment.

Well, it's a do or die thing. Here it goes!

Crack. The bitten tiny piece was now inside my mouth. I know what's about to come. The taste will be icky and all guoie, and then comes for the after taste if I swallow it. It brings me shivers knowing what could a cookie be taste as inside on a ghouls mouth. But..it didn't happen. For some reason, a miracle. The taste I was expecting to come turns sweet. A taste that I have long forgotten about. The taste that I have longed to savor. It finally came back to me. The cookies taste and flavor. So soft and not all stretchy, it's so sweet and not all nasty.

I started to tear. My one eye only tearing up that is.

"U-um...Ken-kun..?" the girl spoke, as I finally realized my situation, "why are you crying..?" She brought up a handkerchief to wipe my tears but I turned her down by saying,

"N-no..." I spoke, clearing up my tears, I was finally able to eat human food once again. How can I not cry, after all the suffer I took from eating my own kind to survive. "It was delicious.." I continued on biting the cookie.

She smiled, her eyes shot a emotion with joy and assurance, "I'm glad you liked it.." I looked at her, I found our conversation a bit embarrassing.

"Umm..eto..what's your name..?" I ask her. I can't just say hey or call her names, that would be impolite of me, especially when I'm now boarding in their home/agency.

"Oh, sorry for the late introduction, my name is Ran Mouri but please, call me Ran-neechan ok?"

"Ran-neechan.." I repeated, and then out of nowhere, she pats my head. She seems to have enjoyment on fiddling around my hair. Could it be its her first time seeing a white hair? Well, my hair wasn't supposed to be white..but I can't say it..

Out in this simple action from being pat by her, I for some reason, had this intense aura from behind. Ow..I can feel that glare stabbing right behind me. Please don't feel this jealous..

Conan's POV...

My eyes darting right on them. Especially our new member living with us. What's with him..getting all cute around Ran? Grr he may be a kid but that innocent stance your giving isn't lifting my suspicions on you. Within a minute or two, I heard a knock on the door and Ran walked towards to the door to open it.

There, my three well known friends, stood there with cheerful smiles. Ayumi, wearing a new kind of red dress, Mitsuhiko bringing a new book with him and Genta, who bought a soccer ball with him. Judging by their looks, it looks like we're going outside to play in a near park around here? Probably a place they know. Adding that to my deduction, Genta brought a worn out soccer ball. Looking at the ball, the marks are new. It must be when Genta was playing it alone and decided to play with the rest after being bored from playing by himself. And now they're here asking me whether I should come with them. Plus, the new member we have here.

The three rushed inside, running towards me, asking if they wanted me to play with them. I could declined, but why would I? They're playing soccer here! So why not?

"Sure.." I agreed. Then the three rushed towards the rare white haired.

"Ne ne Ken-kun~" Ayumi approached Kaneki and started tagging him along, "come play with us in the park!"

"Um.." Kaneki looked surprised, hesitating to come, "who are you guys..? And how did you know my name..?"

Ayumi stopped tagging him and looked at him, "ah!" She finally realized, "were so sorry.." Ayumi apologized, "..we've known you cause we were a part of the case who helped you.."

"Really.." Kaneki gasp up a surprise. Yet his eyes stayed the same colorless stare. "Mmm hmm!" Ayumi hummed out and smiled at him.

"I'm Ayumi!" she introduced herself and hand out a palm at mitsuhiko, "This is Mitsuhiko!" she happily said and mitsuhiko glanced up a wave. "And this is Genta!"

"""And we're the Detective Boys!""" the three yelled up on cue as I stood there mentally face palming myself. Not this again..

Kaneki stood quietly, almost unfazed from this, "so..Ayumi.." he pointed a finger at them, possibly remembering the names correctly, "Mitsuhiko and Genta..right?"

The three gave a nod, and Kaneki bowed with respect. What a polite child he is. " Nice to meet you, my name is Ken Kaneki and.." he scratch his cheek, a tiny blush is seen in his face. "Thank you..for saving me as well..I'm in your depth.."

"Aw shucks.." Genta commented, "dont mention it.."

"We'd like to help if ever anyone is in trouble.." Mitsuhiko claimed. Although, half of it are true, cause I mostly the one who finishes the rest of the work.

"So..you also want me to play with you guys..?" Kaneki ask as if wanting a sure answer.

"Yeah! The more the merrier!" Mitsuhiko admitted, as Genta threw the ball at Kaneki. Kaneki soon took a hold of it. Looking at it as if he had second thoughts to decide. With a small smile he looks at them, readying out his words of a reply.

"..sure.." he lowly replied, though his expression was warm. The kids raised up a cheer and ran downstairs.

"Conan-kun.." Ran called to me. I looked up at her. Eager to what she's about to talk about. "Please look after Ken-kun okay? He seems to be not familiar around here so, I'm charging you to guide him okay, Conan-kun?" I see...

"Hai~" I happily agreed and race downstairs with the white haired. Before going outside, I convinced him to bring an umbrella and use it because of his fragile pure skin. At first, he was reluctant to take it but after some seconds, he had found realization of some kind and accepted the item. As he took his umbrella, I took my skateboard with me. In case of emergency reasons.

"Bye Conan-kun!" Ran bid a wave at us as I opened the door, "be careful out there as well, Ken-kun!"

"Bye ran-neechan!" I bid farewell and Kaneki nodded a bow in return as I closed the door before us.

Outside, Ayumi and the others are on the streets waiting for our coming, as we head downstairs. Walking along side my friends, the white haired seem cautious around him. I couldn't help but be curious at the rare white. Let's list down the odd behavior he has shown lately. First, he was hesitating to eat. Second, after a bite, he cried. It was as if he had only taste them the first time in his life. Third, his actions of hesitating to take the umbrella was a big act of deciding. He wasn't aware of his pure skin. But that's not all, the time that he saved me. There wasn't a slightest look of a child instead, a vicious predator. Ready to pounced at his prey. The image suddenly put me into a deep thought.

..am I exaggerating? Or is my deduction enough to unlock the mysteries about him? Although, it feels like I need to look up more of his background. Starting from his birth to now. I need more evidences to back up this theory..

Kaneki may be strange in some way

But my observation is not over just yet.


	6. Chapter 6: Play around, Go around

**Kaneki's POV...**

A positive evening arisen, the gust of the evening air, blowing softly through our faces. After being introduced, we are now walking towards the park. I looked around the area, kids merrily playing in joy, playing all kinds of games and running around and molding things in the sand. We stopped at a open field, where we all could play soccer together, just as planned.

However, I don't know the first thing about soccer, though Im not here for the fun of it. Till then among the trio finally jeered.

"So.." the boy named Genta, immediately spoke, "what do you guys wanna play?"

"Genta-kun.." a lean boy, Mitsuhiko claimed, complied out the obvious answer, "you said you want to play soccer.."

"Mhm.." a girl in a neatly red dress, Ayumi nodded, "that's why we're all here for!"

"Yeah but.." Genta looked at me as if wanting a response from me. I relapse a small smile, assuring to him that its okay. Well, tried to, but it only revealed slightly.

"Im okay with that.." I spoke, trying to sound as cheerful as I could.

With a childish look in his smiles, Genta nodded, but then I added, "but could you guys teach me how to play? Im quite curious what kind of sport soccer is.."

One of them raised a brow, as if they're curious to what I had said, "You don't know what a soccer is?" Mitsuhiko quizzed, his eyes wanting answers. Honestly, I don't wanna reveal too much.

"Sorry.." I childishly acted, showing bits of my emotion to show embarrassment and looked away, avoiding their curious gazes, especially at the intense stare of confusion from Conan. Or the young detective if I may add. Those eyes are inspecting, deducting the truth, analyzing my every move and deep hidden expressions, and if I stare back, he'll realize something. I'm really avoiding that.

"I..I've never played one before but..I do play tennis.."

"Heh~" the kids childishly awed, amazed as well but Conan's stares stayed the same, "tennis huh.."

"..Hai.." I lowly answered, embarrassed to tell the truth. Again, tried to. Acting like a 7 year old had its rough times to fit in, especially when I'm actually a 18 years inside. However, the truth about playing tennis was real. Hide and I used to play it, you see. He said that I need to work out a little and at least play one sport. Reluctantly and out of options, I replied an agreement to his terms. Before the play and the aftermath of the first and last rounds, I lost because of my lack of stamina. We used to do that in highschool but after becoming a Ghoul, my stamina had increased due to my amounts of training. Thinking about that, I could win a couple of rounds. I might even surprise Hide from the sudden change of power.

Listing that, Tsukiyama and I also played tennis and not moments later, I was tricked, in his gourmet fiasco.

Reminiscing the old memories, the kids finally decided to teach me. And so, the long awaited play had commenced with me along, joining the game.

"No worries guys, I'll go and get it.." I insist to go after the thrown ball among the bushes. Heading there to find it easily on the dirt ground. Another hand had also reached at the other end of the ball. I noticed the opposite pull as I took a stare at the boy who had also took a hold of it. White haired. He looks..exactly like me? However those blue eyes and expensive shirt was the opposite to my plain in sweater shirt. He was also carrying an umbrella shading him off from the hot summers day.

"Um" we both jeered out, words intact almost in one single voice. We each had a surprised expression. He mostly covered his mouth after that realization. Even our voice sounds identical!

"Who are you-" I was about to ask when a man in a butler suit came in view.

"Young Master Shiro!" he yelled, running towards us. I furrowed my brows in curiosity.

 _Shiro..? why does that name sounds familiar somewhere.._

"Albert.." the look alike of me answered, running up to the said man.

"Young...master.." the butler exhaled in exhaustion.

"Albert are you okay?"

"Yes..I'm.." in a quick glance, "Young master Shiro..?" he looked right at me. Inspecting me.

"Me?" I pointed to myself, as the butler who's name Albert, nodded.

"Albert. I'm Shiro.." the look a like me jeered, pulling the butlers clothes. The butler looked confused at that point, looking back to me then to the other one. I sighed.

"I'm not Shiro.."

"By jove, young master.." the butler gasp, in a slight of british accent, "This kid looks exactly like you!"

"Whats your name?" The look a like me spoke. Interested and awed by my figure.

"..Ken Kaneki.." I lowly introduced, "call me Kaneki.."

"Shiro Asatsuchi.." the lively white haired replied, "call me Shiro, Kaneki!" He took a hold of my hand and began shaking them. Giving me an innocent smile.

"Wow. Your hands are so pale! Just like mine! Could you by some chance have 'Albinism' too?" This struck me aback.

Is he talking about my white hair? Well, he is touching them. But I cant say that my white hair was caused by Marie Antoinette Syndrome because of insane stress. Or should I say 'torture' in that.

 _I really want to forget that but my body just couldn't._

"But you shouldn't be out in the sun! Why is that?"

I cant even say that I was faking out my Albinism..

"Well.." I thought for a moment, "some albinism isn't always affected by the sunlights rays. My skin is as durable as a living human even though my skin is very pale.."

"Whoa, your so lucky! I could barely go out myself because of the sun although I could go out as long as I have an umbrella with me.."

"..is that so.." I muttered, trying to sound worry.

"Sorry to be rude, young man.." the butler spoke, "but may I ask why are your nails black?" I looked down at my hands, and sure enough my nails are black. I mentally gasp at the sight, I completely forgot about these.

"W..well.." I slightly glance away, "you see-.."

"Oi, Kaneki!" I heard a familiar voice followed by the rustling of bushes behind me. The kids stood there as I saw Conan followed after. I mentally sighed in relief. I was saved by their presence.

"Ehh?!" the kids wailed in unison, pointing toward the white haired holding an blue shade umbrella.

"No way! they look really identical!" Ayumi gasp, a shaky pointer pointing to me and Shiro.

"they don't.."

The trio was very puzzled. Looking back at Conan, "eh? how can you tell conan?"

"Hmm.." Mitsuhiko hummed, then a spark lit in his eyes, as if something caught his attention, "Soka! Their eyes are different. Shiro-kun had blue while Ken-kun had grey!"

The rest of the two was bewildered, catching up.

"So its very easy to tell them apart!" Ayumi wailed, joining in the conversation.

"My names Shiro Asatsuchi, " he nobly bowed, "nice to meet you" It became a normal talk. The trio introduced themselves and then to Conan. The look a like me, Shiro, was happy. Getting along with the kids, chatting about kid stuffs, like video games, favorite heroes, games, amusement parks and the like. Talking around and about, Genta muttered.

"Man, Ken-kun must been so hard to get yourself kidnap that time.." said Genta, eyes of concern towards me.

"I see.." said the butler and gestured towards to me, but his eyes seemed forced, " so you were the kidnapped child that was mistook as Young master Shiro. Im truly sorry. We may as well owe you a debt.."

"As you can see, Albinism runs in the family.." Shiro solemnly admitted. "We all tend to go out doors when the weathers good enough and as born a heir to my grandfathers company, I had frequent crimes after me and sees money out of me.." he motioned his eyes to me, clutching his umbrella tightly, "Im sorry. You must have been through a lot.."

"Mmm" I shook and pat his white hair, his eyes went wide when I did, "It doesnt matter now. Im okay, see?" Although this was a first to me, it kinda felt like I was patting myself. Seeing that we both had white hair.

"..Besides, I was saved by them.." I threw my arms behind the kids. They smiled profoundly, feeling confident and relaxed. Shiro purely smiled, helding it with ease.

"I see.."

"Well, as you can see kids, I too am part Albinism"

"Albert. Thats just you aging.." Shiro pointed out and the kids began to laugh. Finding this moment hilarious.

"That kind of hurts, young master.."

And so, they began to talk about the butlers old life and what not. To be honest, I wasn't listening.

I sat at the bench, trying to avoid getting involve. Glad I bought a book with me. This should keep me busy.

"Ne ne.." the boy, named Shiro childishly asked, bothering me out of curiosity. I immediately turn my head towards him as a response that he got my attention.

"What kind of book are you reading?" he questioned, pointing at the book I had in my hands. Even so, my eyes only stared emotionless. I could ignore him and continue on reading but that would be a bad move and since a child like him ask me, I shouldn't turn down a child's pure curiosity.

I could take a hard book novel with me but realizing that I'm a seven year old now, it would give too much attention. So my only option was Aesop's Fables. The stories may be short and edited than the original but at least I'd get to read.

"Wow! Aesops Fables! Which scenario are you reading?"

"The Nurse and the Wolf"

"Uuu-Uuu let me join in!" and so we began reading.

 _"Be quiet now," said an old nurse to a child seating on her lap, "if you make that noise again, I will throw you to the wolf.."_

 _Little did she know that a wolf went pass by the house and overheard what she had said. The wolf grinned in joy. He hasn't eaten for days and thought his encounter at the house was lucky enough to get a meal if ever the child started crying._

 _The child in person will likely start crying, so the wolf waited and waited and waited..._

 _When a burst of cry was signaled, the wolf pounced out revealing its appearance at the window, wagging its tail, awaiting for the old nurse to act and throw the child to him._

 _But all the nurse did was closed the window and shout for help. And no sooner, hounds began rushing out of the house, chasing towards the wolf._

 _The wolf then ran away._

"Say, do you know whats the moral lesson to that?" Shiro questioned me. I closed the book and think for a moment. When I reached a resolve, I answered, "..An **enemies** promises are made to be **broken**.." I lowly spoke, but audible to hear.

"Hmm..I don't think thats true.." he hummed staring through space.

I went silent for a moment and finally uttered, "what makes you say that?"

He looked back and realized what he had said, "w-well you see..but what if the wolf was actually wanting shelter? sorry for twisting the stories up.."

"..its fine.." well he is a kid, so its likely this kid thinks optimistically. Imaginative I guess..

"Even if a wolf's coming in my way, I wouldn't be deceived knowing that and run for my life.." he jeered almost in trance of thinking, "But, what if that wolf was actually a sheep inside? As my uncle would always say, 'Actions has multiple reasonings..' so I wouldn't just skip the details and named them as brutal until we know their side of the story.." my eyes went slightly wide, and calmly took a small and forced smile.

 _Guess this kid isn't half bad.._

"Bye Shiro!" The kids wailed their farewells at my look-a-like. I waved my hands, bidding my goodbyes. They drove off, heading towards the direction where they plan to spent their tour.

Finally, after that, we all resume to our game. Me and Genta were in teams this time, and honestly I'm getting the hang of this game. Just only a couple of epic kicks and failure in between.

"Genta!" I called out, "pass the ball to me!"

But Genta didn't pass the ball to me, in fact, everyone around me isn't responding and the most unbelievable thing is that they're not moving. Sure they are smiling happily but they just stopped almost like statues, along with the soccer ball, that stopped mid air above Genta.

I tried clutching my hand. I can move them. I decided to walk up and look around me, inspecting this weird event. The running scenarios of Tag, the laughers I was hearing, all actions and audios magically turned in to a pause. My eyes went wide. How was this possible? Seeing the motion stop from all the activities that surrounds the park, or probably the world was left to a state of an abrupt stop. I was left confused, standing alone as the only being who is somewhat allowed to move.

 _Time..slowed down?..wait..-_

 _Q_ uestioning this weird and supernatural event, a quick realization soon struck me. When 'time' is mostly related, I knew what was about to come down and to be honest, I don't like it..

 _-no..dont tell me.._

 _"Haiyo~ Chrone is in the house~!"_ And right there, the so called Time Giver had made its appearance once more, floating in mid air, like a witch that can cast a flying spell. I exhaled out a exhausted sigh.

 _I knew it.._

"what is it now Chrone?" I spoke, knowing that no one could hear us since only the two of us are for some, allowed to move while others froze in time. Still though, this scene is incredible unbelievable. Who knew Chrone could do this? Well, that adds it why she's a Time Giver. Hence 'Time' in her occupation.

 _"Oh~dont be like that Kaneki-kun~"_ she purred, landing on the ground and walking towards me, _"I'm here to give you another advice~"_

 _An advice..?_

 _"Hai~!"_ She cheerfully agreed, who nodded after hearing my thoughts, _"So, let me give you a friendly reminder~"_

"But can I ask a question?"

 _"Sure thing~! Go ahead~ Hit me-"_ immediately I punched her. Amazing, so I can touch her after all. I didn't had the chance to do so during our first meeting. All the embarrassment I've suffered, I finally got my revenge.

 _"Owie~"_ she places her hand on the area where I punched her, _"What I meant was tell me~ Not that literally~"_ I stared blankly at her. This girl, does she even get mad? I did punched her after all. Mind you, that was a genuine punch from a Ghoul. I huff a sigh, seeing that this didn't affect her(?).

"..sorry.." I muttered lowly, "I'm still trying to recollect about how I was able to eat human meals.."

She only stared but my gaze became cold. Looking right at the blonde.

"You know something don't you?"

 _"..."_

"Was it you?" in seconds, she smiled.

 _"Oh no no no no~"_ she waved her hand sideways, _"You should thank the pill for that~"_ she pointed out.

"Then how was is that I..?"

 _"Well, I can't let you eat people in this world, since cannibalism isn't seen around this time of age~"_

"Does that mean-"

 _"However, if you don't eat your meals in a regular basis, you won't survive long in this verse.."_

"What?" I gave a disappointing look, "Are you saying that I still need to eat?"

 _"Exactly~"_ she raised two thumbs up. I gave nothing but a neutral look.

"Your explanations had so many holes.."

 _"Supposedly, the pill was to stimulate your Ghoul hunger. Siding this fact, the pill has not only turned you into a 7 year old child but in a other side sense, the pill cures the bad taste in your mouth, along with the digestion of your meals but thats where things would get dangerous.."_

"In the end, what you gave me was poison right?"

 _"...Anyways.. After calculating this right, the pill's effects would only last a week and saying that, I'll give you the necessary pill every week~ so expect me in on the mondays, okay~? In that, you should consume a flesh or a blood to replenish the circulation process of your body. If by some misfortune that you can't consume any of it from a human, you will die~"_

"Give me a better reason, as to why I shouldn't punch you right now.." I cracked a finger, looking murderously at Chrone. Her blue shade eyes lit up slightly and began to chuckle.

 _"Haha come on Kaneki-kun~ you already punch me you know~?"_ she playfully shrugged, and actioned her palms down, _"So could you kindly, put that frightening nerve popping fist down before you start to used those sharpy-red-looking hurty things behind your back and lets go back to the advice I'm about to tell you, okay~?"_

 _Wow.. some great wish maker you turned out to be.._

Chrone giggled, and began her words, knowing that I slightly cooperated. Trying my hardest not to give much thought, I listened to Chrone's words.

 _"Kaneki-kun~ if the situation had turned dire.." -_

 _..._

 _..._

 **Conan's POV**...

"oww.." I grumbled out, realizing the moment that I stumbled on a root stem. I held my head, trying to ease the throb. Thats odd, did I somehow stumbled at it? Its true I was running that time, but I would have dodge it. Attempting to stand up from my fall, I dust off my shirt and shorts. This is becoming strange lately, its like I stopped for a moment but in a way, I got over it? Fully standing up, I looked up at the kids, playing their game.

 _But speaking of the 'got over it' part, its been months since I last caught of from Kir. She was a spy tainting the Black Organizations plans. Leaking tiny clues and infos. Those Men in Black, I wonder what are they up to now?_

"AH! Conan Look out!"

When I looked up, unaware of whats above me, a soccer ball hit face. The impact was intense that I fell down once more. Argh, that hurt.

I was in a daze when, out in the corner of my eye, my thoughts had became a reality. Its shiny dark core. My eyes, were locking straight at its familiarity of black. Time seemed to have slowed down as crows seemed to be watching me as I saw the Porsche, at the side of the parking lot, next to a pawnshop at the other side of the road.

"Conan-kun!" I saw Kaneki running towards me, attempting to help out. Eventhough I took his hand, my eyes are still on lock at the said car. Thoughts begin to pile up in my mind.

I was frozen. Who knew I'd get to see them this early. I don't mind any other day though, but today isn't counting it. The kids are here and I don't want them to get themselves in danger.

"What about that car..?" Kaneki pointed out, unaware of the dangers he's pulling. In a panic, I immediately dropped his hand down, attempting to stop pointing the said car. I turned to him in a serious glare.

"Idiot! Don't point at it?!" Oh God, please don't let them find us..

 **No one's POV...**

 **(Inside the said car..)**

 **?:** hmm? Just a second ago, I noticed a kid pointing at us..

 **?:** nah, that must be your imagination..and besides, kids are just annoying brats..let them be..

 **?:** ...

 **?:** anyways, our job this time is about...  
[...] [...] [...?] (starts to light up a cigarette)

 **?:** spare me those details for later will you? We are here to [...] so we better move quickly..

 **?:** oh..your right, sorry.. (starts to drive off the road)

 **Conan's POV...**

 _Why is the Men in Black here?! Do they have some kind of business around here? That could be a possibility but damn it seems like I missed that chance.._

I began to woke up from my thoughts as the Porsche drove off, driving far out in sight. They must be in a hurry. But what could they be planning now?! I better tell this to Haibara..no- best yet to tell about this to professor.

"..ow.." Kaneki was below me and I then realize my actions. I immediately help him up and bid my apology. Guess I panicked that I acted to avoid their gaze, ducking Kankei down along. Just now though, I thought I felt an intense gaze looking right our direction. But if I hadn't acted straight away, our eyes might met and I don't know what would happen if it did.

After a long thought and a walking action, I readied my actions. "Ah!" I acted out in surprise, like I forgot something. The shout was meant for the kids including the white haired. They all turned to me, curious of my announcement.

"What's a matter Conan-kun?" Mitsuhiko ask, stopping the game on hold.

"I almost forgot something at Professor Agasa's house!" I wailed, frustratingly grabbing my head.

"Really..?" Ayumi answered

"What might that be Conan?" Genta questioned, but I answered out in a hurry haste.

"No time to explain.." I rushed out dropping my skateboard, "I need to go so see ya!" With a click of the middle as I stepped on it. The gear did its work to carry me on in full speed, blinding air escaping the pressure as I race out without replying to Ayumi and the others shout outs from the far background. Turning to different corners and a couple of right and lefts, I dodge through every obstacle that was in my way. Riding on the flow of wind, among my quick travels, dodging all kinds of things, I saw a white blur that seemed to be next to me..wait- that's a white hair? Is **he** running the same pace as my skateboard?!

Turning one last corner, I stopped midway at Professor's house, and was standing at my old home. He stopped his running by the time I took my skateboard on my grasp. I looked at him as he was giving off up and down breaths. Breathing out breaths saying 'wait' and 'hold up' and stuffs saying 'let me catch my breath first' and some other broken words. Still, my realization of the speed of my skateboard and comparing to his fast speed, was a unbelievable sight. How was he able to run that fast?! Its like he can compete with my skateboard any day or far more faster than that.

 _He isn't normal..isnt he?_

And then, the thought struck a chord in me..

 _But now that I mention this, so far he had shown me that no ordinary human could do his runs let alone, a child in this case. Plus that time in the abandoned warehouse, he had shown infinite confidence of defeating an armed criminal and the speed of the bullet. Did he calculated the speed? or was it that he'd visioned it to be slowed down? I heard of peripheral vision but that skill could only be gained by doing it so everyday. Or was it that his vision had heightened up to max?_

"Kaneki.." I blurred out, but a bit of a commanding tone in them. He looked up at me, "What are you..?" The morning was a chilly day, the force of the wind was upon us. My blue meeting his grey gaze, though from my comment, he shook his head down, almost hesitating. His shaking hands, balling them into fists. I watched him, observing him, whether he's acting or not, but from what I can see was an in between proof. He was either serious or scared. From that, I can't be so sure if he's faking this. In a matter of seconds, he spoke.

"Please don't tell.." he chocked out, a tone of indescribable fear, "I'm begging you.."and before I realized it, he had his hands on my shoulders.

"Y-You see, I was.." he stutterdly continued and gulped down hard, as if a lump had stuck on his throat. Eyes becoming dim, almost close to tearing up. Hesitating even more. Something tells me he's about to say saying unbelievable. And in his place, I could tell just by deducting his way of words.

In other words, he was still unsure of the concept he's about to give and say. On amongst his shivers, his shaky hands, the finger tips he had, clawed on my shoulders, but not the kind that'll kill me, his asking for trust ,in my capability. Looking down on him, he was building up all the courage he could get and upon those blank stared yet pained eyes, he barked out.

"..Experimented by a men in black.."

...

...

...

...

"Eh?"

Next Chapter: Hidden Reasons

"Y-you were experimented by **them**?"

"Kudo-kun are you really telling me this?"

"He's another victim of the men in black.."

"But being experimented, this is far than I ever expected.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bonus Chapter~❤️

(Among the kids teaching Kaneki how to play..)

Genta: so then kicking a soccer ball is like this! (Kicks the ball)

Mitsuhiko: (runs to get the ball)

Ayumi: When kicking a ball Ken-kun, you have to give a powerful kick!

Mitsuhiko: (got back and place the ball down to Kaneki) Now you try Ken-kun!

Kaneki: ...

(Kaneki put a lot of strength in his foot, which then resulted fora powerful trajectory of force, as if the ball looked like it has skyrocketed but after that intense kick~..)

The trio: ?! (Dumbfounded at the sight of the ball marking the tree)

Conan: (the kick's force is just like my kick enhancing shoes!)

Kaneki: ...oops...

(After Kaneki realizes the action he just committed, he tried kicking the ball in the lowest force he could muster, to avoid the curious gaze of the young detective..)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yellow everyone~! Shimigitsu21 here~ so, as said, my friend accepted my thoughts so I'm free to let Kaneki bring out his kagune~ yay~! And I knew it has been long since I updated this~(^ w ^)/Though anyways, hope you all enjoyed reading this~!


End file.
